Frerard
by ALadyBugRose
Summary: Frerard. That is all.
1. Chapter 1

- Hey guys, this is my first Frerard fic. I hope you like it! I know it takes a while to get started, but I like to try and set the scene (even if it takes me 57 years). Anyways, enjoy ^.^ -

**Chapter 1 - Frank's POV**

I hate this. I hate this feeling of being alone. Having to deal with my thoughts. Not being able to trust or confide in anyone. People say it a lot, but I know I'm one of the ones who mean it. I know that I'm not one of those kids who say they're depressed and alone when they're really surrounded by people who love them and care about them. Yeah, everyone has problems, some bigger than others, but when you go and make shit up like that, it really pisses me off. I don't even say I'm depressed, not to other people anyways. I know I am. I just don't feel comfortable telling people. Anyways, the only people that notice me are the jocks that beat me up, the girls that laugh at me and my mom. That is, when she's sober.

Dad died last year, and my mom has been drinking almost every night since. I don't deny, the loss hit me hard too, but it's horrible seeing mom like this. Every day for her it's, sleep in, get to work just in time, do a shitty job for the day, come back home, drink. And every day I have to deal with that. It's not the monster that she has turned into that scares me the most, it's the horrible transformation that she's went through. From a beautiful young woman who was content with her life and had a (reasonably) happy family: a husband that she truly loved and adored, and a quiet son who always tried to make light of things. I only did that in front of my parents so they wouldn't be concerned about me, but I don't need to pretend anymore. My mom isn't, so why should I?

It's the first day of me attending a new school, I'm glad because I got bullied really bad at the last school. Me and mom had to move because she couldn't afford to pay the rent with her new job. So, we had to move to a shittier house than the last one. Mom got fired from her last job because she'd skipped too many days from having a hangover.

She drives me up to the gates, I go to get out the car when she says,

"Frank, can you stay in the car for a second?" this is the first time in ages that she's talked to me sober. I sit back in my seat and shut the door.

"Frank, I want you to know that I- I care about you a lot. I want you to have a good first day here at this school," I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it made me tear up a little, "and I want you to make friends. We don't need you being alone. I knew you didn't have any friends at the last school, and I'm sorry things ended up the way they did, but think of this as a new beginning. You don't want this to be the same as last time?" I shake my head as a tear eeks out of my eye "Well, if you think that enough then it really will happen. Frankie," I look at her as she wipes the tear rolling down my cheek, "things will get better." I smile at her as I hear the bell ring for first class.

I point my thumb over my shoulder toward the school, "I better go." She wipes a tear off her own face as I climb out the car, I see her wave as it pulls away.

As I walk toward the doors, I pull out my timetable from my pocket and see that I have Physics first. I remember from the tour the headmaster gave us that it's on the very top floor, but I check the map just in case. Yup. Dammit. I'm gonna be late for my first class.

The corridor is almost completely empty when I get there, a boy with red hair is standing outside another classroom. I walk along the hallway and when I find my classroom a teacher starts shouting at the boy,

"He's been sent out already? And I'm not even in my class yet." I think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Frank POV**

Shit. I'm not in my class yet. As I walk in I hear everyone hush as the teacher asks me who I am.

"I'm- I'm Frank, Frank Iero. I'm new here." I stand awkwardly next to the door as everyone stares at me. Those judging eyes follow me everywhere.

"Ah, yes. The headmaster told me about you. Why don't you sit next to Mikey?" I look over to where he's pointing and see an empty seat at the front next to a skinny boy with straight, dirty blonde hair. I nod to the teacher and say "Thanks." before walking hurriedly towards the vacant seat. I sit down and take out my things as Mikey says to me,

"Hey, so you're new here?"

"Um, yeah." I put my bag under the desk. I wasn't used to people having a conversation with me.

"So you won't have many friends?" the teacher starts talking but he doesn't seem to care

"No, um, I don't have any, no." I say in a hushed voice

"So, do you wanna-"

"Mikey! Be quiet when I'm talking!" the teacher seems to be singling Mikey out as the back-half of the class were having conversations and shouting sometimes.

"Yes, Mr Neil." Mikey said it as if he'd said it a thousand times. "Anyway, what I was saying was if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends?"

Wow. I never thought people would actually ask me to be their friend! "Why would you want me to be your friend?" I blurted it out before I could stop myself, it was such a stupid thing to say!

"Well, you sure as hell don't look like one of those jocks (no offence)-"

"That's fine!" I laugh a little, I'm feeling a bit more comfortable now. "I take it as a compliment." Mikey laughs.

"That's another thing, you seem to have a sense of humour. Plus I think my group of friends are like you." A group? Hopefully not too many people. My thoughts seem to show on my face as Mikey says, "It's only me, Ray," he points to a boy with an afro across the classroom, "and my brother Gerard. We wouldn't want to scare you with too many people now would we?" He chuckles at his own joke and I laugh a little too.

"Yeah, sure I'll hang out with you guys." I'm so glad I have friends already, it feels like all the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. We talk for the rest of the lesson, just about random stuff I guess, nothing too personal.

The bell rings for next class. "What've you got?" he asks me as I put my stuff back in my backpack. Everyone else has almost left and I realise I'm one of the few who actually bothered to take out books. I dig my timetable out of my tight jeans pocket, scan it and say,

"I have Art in room 05." Ray has waited behind for Mikey and walks out the door with us.

"I think Gerard's got that, sorry we have to go this way," he pointed down the opposite way I needed to go, "we'll catch you at interval!" I wave goodbye and make my way to Art. I was pretty overwhelmed by what just happened, so much that I had gotten myself lost. Shit. I don't need to be late again. I pull the map out my pocket and find Art, great, right at the other end of the school.

I finally find the classroom, praying that it's the right one. I knock and walk in. The teacher is calling attendance and everyone falls silent.

"Ah, you must be Frank?" I nodded, this teacher seemed to be pretty nice "Choose any seat that isn't taken." She gestures to the class and continues with attendance. I look around, there were 3 empty seats that weren't already taken. The teacher calls out "Gerard" as I make my way to an empty seat, I realise he is the red haired boy I saw earlier, he shouts "Here.". So, this is Gerard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Gerard POV**

The new kid, Frank, walks up to my desk and asks if he can sit there.

"Course you can." I say, I smile at him. He's kinda cute, his hair is sort of coming down one side of his face, which I quite like, and he's so small, I decide to introduce myself. "I'm Gerard Way by the way."

"Oh, I know." he says, my confusion must've showed as he says "I met your brother Mikey in my last class."

"Ah right." I didn't know what else to say so we sat there in an awkward silence not really listening to the teacher drone on. I took in his features in the short time, his auburn eyes, his little ears and his perfect lips. I realise he has lip and nose piercings, he suits them, and I mean really suits them.

"Mikey said that I could hang out with you guys, if that's alright with you of course...?" he was asking permission to be friends with me, my head screamed "OH MY GOD SO CUTE", thank god I didn't say that out loud though.

"Of course I'm fine with it, that's awesome." He beamed at me, his smile is so adorable. "It'll be great to have someone new in the gang. I take it you know Ray then?"

"I know who he is, we didn't get the chance to talk though."

"Oh okay, don't tell him this," I leaned in to whisper, I never want Frank to be farther from me than this, "but I call him Princess Fro Fro." He giggles at this, his laugh is perfect, it's like a proper giggle.

I can't believe I fell for someone I barely know this quick, but somehow I felt as if everything fell into place when we started talking. I notice his sleeve had rolled up a little and I see marks on his wrist.

"Frank, I think there's something on your arm." I point to the mark, and I realise what it is. I feel so stupid, I would've hated if someone had asked me about my scars in such a casual tone. His face completely lost all happiness and he hastily shoves his sleeve back down and puts his arms under the desk. He mumbles about it "being nothing" and it being "just pen marks". He suddenly looks so vulnerable. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise at first-"

"It's really nothing." He says more sternly. I do feel a little hurt, but I understand that it's something to be really embarrassed about.

"Frank, whatever's going on, you don't need to do that to yourself." I put my hand on his shoulder, he looks away, I'm glad he doesn't shrug it off.

"I don't want to talk about it." I barely hear it, he seems so alone and sad I just want to hold him in my arms for eternity, but I can't, so I take my hand off his shoulder and we go without talking for the rest of the class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Frank POV**

I hate that Gerard had to see my cuts. I really had wanted no one to know, but I hadn't been counting on anyone bothering to get to know me either. I felt stupid and weak. We had sat the rest of the lesson not talking, I felt like shit. I didn't want to blow this friendship, especially since I wouldn't find any more. But there was something else, something I've never felt before. When Gerard had put his hand on my shoulder it was like an electric shock had surged through my body and fried my nerves, but somehow, in a good way. In an amazing way. I had only ever had one crush before, but that was on a girl. I think I like Gerard.

The bell rang and we both got up and looked at each other. We started to walk and talk like nothing bad had happened, and I was grateful for that. He led me outside towards a corner of the building.

"This is usually where me, Ray and Mikey hang out." he said. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned round, expecting Mikey and Ray, but it was really some other guys.

"Oh hey, Cameron." Gerard greeted him like he was his friend, but I knew he wasn't.

"You showing your new little emo friend the fag den?" his friends laughed nastily behind him.

"Well, at least I'm not going to beat him up like you do to every other "emo"." Gerard was pretty brave, but he was starting to get angry.

"Oh no Gerard, I'm not going to beat him up on his first day, they will," he gestured to his friends who all looked huge, whereas I'm small and weak, "while I beat you up."

"Can't you mix it up a bit? The same old thing gets boring after a while."

"You said it, faggot." Cameron's friends all went for Gerard and he came for me.

"Hey there little newbie," he punched me full in the face, I heard Gerard scream my name in-between punches he was receiving, "oh, how adorable. Your little boyfriend's scared for you," I got a sharp blow to the stomach, "how," he punched my jaw, "cute." he lifted me up and slammed me to the ground. Somehow, I managed to stay conscious. The pain was agonising. I felt that my nose had burst and blood was all down my face and clothes. I got up, and fell down again, I couldn't stand for my concussion. I heard him and his friends laugh, they had left Gerard to come and pick on me. I couldn't see him anywhere, but I hoped he was alright. One of them kicked me right in the crotch. Another got me in the back. Then they all started pounding me. My head was slammed off the ground and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Gerard POV**

All I could do was watch in horror as they crowded around Frank and kept hitting him. Mikey and Ray had come out late from class and had to hold me back from them. They eventually backed off, Frank had blacked out. We ran over to him and saw his face covered in blood, his clothes covered in blood, even the ground had blood all over it. My hate for Cameron had risen by a million.

"We need to get him to the medical room." Ray says, I nod and we both carry Frank inside with Mikey trying his best to mop up most of the blood on his face. Once we had manoeuvred through the crowds of staring people we had got him to the medical room. We didn't bother knocking, the nurse said,

"Not another fight again Gerard?" she was kind to me as I was one of her frequent visitors.

"I don't even think you could call it that." it was true though, eight against two couldn't be classed as a fight, it was more like a beating. Frank was starting to come round, his eyes were stirring and his hand started to move. "Frank, how're you feeling?" he opened his eyes and looked at me,

"Shit." I laughed a little, I couldn't blame him though. "Hey, don't laugh you asshole." I could tell he was joking.

"Hmm, looks like a broken nose," the nurse felt his ribs, "bruised ribs," she kept on examining him and saying stuff, I wasn't really taking it in. I was staring at him, he probably knew but I didn't care. He looked as if he'd been through this a million times, I had too, but he didn't even stand up for himself back there. He had looked so weak and vulnerable, but he took it all the same.

Me, Mikey and Ray spent the last of the day alone as Frank had been sent to hospital to double check his nose was fixed. I wasn't expecting him to return after that, and he didn't. We all sat together at lunch, like we always did, at our same spot, but somehow, it felt like Frank had to be there to complete us. No one bothered us and we didn't bother them, we just sat and talked.

"Are you sure you're alright Gerard?" Ray questioned me, my worry must've shown on my face.

"I'm alright, just feel really sorry for Frank. It's his first day and all. I bet he'll want to move school again." I slumped back against the wall and looked at the sky.

"I don't think he will." I looked at Ray like he was stupid.

"Come on, Ray, why would he want to come back here?"

"Well, we're his friends now, and we helped him after," he paused, "after all that shit happened. I wouldn't forget that if that was me."

"Plus he said he didn't have any friends here when I asked him, but it sounded like he had never had any friends at all." Mikey chipped in, helping Ray. He always did that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Frank POV**

*******TRIGGER WARNING***

I woke up to the sound of my mother crashing about downstairs, "Great," I thought, "she's drinking again." I looked at the time on my watch, it read 6:37pm. I swung my legs out of my bed and saw my reflection in the mirror. I saw my nose was looking almost normal, the hospital must've sorted it out pretty good, there were bruises all up and down my already battered arms and my cheek was swollen. Without getting up, I reached to grab my packet of cigarettes and my lighter. I took one out, put it in between my lips, lit it and took a long draw. The satisfaction was immense, I puffed the smoke out and watched it hover in the air for a second. I took another draw and sat back, listening to my thoughts and watching my memories. I remember the last time I saw Gerard, he had been watching me walk out the school and I had turned back. I remember every detail, and it was perfect. Him standing there, with one lock of hair covering the side of his face, hands in his jeans pockets, looking so casual. I try to keep it in my mind when my other thoughts take over.

I hate my head. I hate it so much. It makes everything dark and twisted. Whenever something good happens, it always turns it around and makes it evil. Like that last time I saw Gerard. He's never going to fall for me, who would ever fall for me. I'm stupid, worthless, unattractive, my hair was cut badly and I had scars and burns all up and down my arms. Who would ever fall for someone who's depressed? It's stupid. I'm stupid. Worthless. Ugly. Emo. Faggot. Midget. These words constantly swirl through my head. The only way I get it to stop is by hurting the outside. Somehow, if I hurt the outside, it keeps the inside at bay.

I realise my cigarette's finished, so I take another out the packet. I take a couple of draws before looking at the smouldering ash at the end. The demons inside my head begged me to do it, and every single time, I give in. I press the end of it onto my arm, this time I get way more satisfaction from it rather than smoking it. It burns, but it feels so good.

I hear the doorbell ring just as I finish my third cigarette. I leave my room and chuck the end in the bin when I hear my mom answer. I don't bother going to stop her, she's answered the door plenty of times when she's drunk. I hear voices and the door slam. I run carefully through to her room to look out the window, the old church ladies walking away looking extremely disgruntled. They were the only ones apart from 3 boys walking down the street, I realise it's Mikey, Ray and Gerard. I could tell even though they were far away by Rays afro and Gerard's bright red hair. I run back through to my room, quickly slip on my battered Vans, grab my jumper and cigarettes and leave the house. I don't bother saying bye to my mom, she won't care or remember anyway.

"Hey! Guys!" I jog up to meet them. As each of them turn around they all smile at me.

"Frank! How're you feeling?" Gerard was the first one to ask, my heart skipped.

"I'm feeling, well I've been better." it was true, but I couldn't say I was fine, I couldn't lie to them.

"I don't blame you. Your nose is looking almost back to normal now!" Mikey said, "You don't live to far away from us, me and Gerard just live round the corner and Ray lives right across the street from us."

"Awesome! My house is right there." I point back towards my house at the end of the street. "I saw you guys walking down the street so I thought I would say hi."

"Aren't you going to hang around?" Ray asks, I had never been asked to hang out before.

"Um, yeah sure." I try to sound casual about it, but really I'm super excited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Gerard POV**

**-I've made Gerard and Mikey twins just to make things easier to write, enjoy ^.^ -**

After we had met up with Frank, we went around to the park. It's where we usually go, so we thought we'd take Frank there. We got to the swings and sat down, Ray and Mikey on the ground, me and Frank on the swings. His feet are just able to stay flat on the ground, he swings the swing absent-mindedly while we talk. I can't help but look at him, his cheek is still slightly swollen and bruised from earlier, but he's still perfect to me.

"So what made you move here, Frank?" Ray asks him.

"Well, um my mom had to get a new job but it couldn't pay the rent for our old house and the new one was the cheapest she could find, so we got it."

"Do you see much of your Dad?" Mikey now asks him, I see his face fall, not the way it did in class. It looked more sad than ashamed. He looked down at the ground and mumbled,

"He died last year." Mikey, Ray and I all look at each other.

"I'm sorry, Frank." I wanted him to look at me, but he had become very interested in the chain of his swing.

"It's fine." he said, I knew it wasn't. He fumbled about for something in his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. He pulled one out and started looking for his lighter (I presume).

"Shit, has anyone got a light?" I pull mine out my pocket and give it to him.

"There you go," I pass the lighter to him, "I never thought you would smoke, Frank." he takes a long draw, and puffs out the smoke on little clouds.

"It helps my anxiety." he gives me my lighter back, "Do you? Smoke, I mean."

"Yeah," I was pretty shocked to say the least, but it's his choice, "may as well have one now."

"Gerard don't, dad wants you to quit-"

"Shut up Mikey, I can do what I want. I really couldn't care less about Dads opinion. Anyway, Mom buys them for me." I take a cigarette out and light it, I take a draw and puff out smoke rings.

"That doesn't make it any better." Mikey mumbles, there's no point in him saying anything because I'm not gonna stop.

"Where do you wanna go after this? It's getting quite dark, shouldn't we head back?" Ray is always paranoid when it starts to get dark out, I guess it's his upbringing, his parents are really quite strict and don't like the fact he hangs out with me.

"Yeah, why not." I get up and so do the others. "Oh yeah, Frank, Ray is staying over at ours tonight, do you wanna join us?" I really want him to say yes. He flicks his cigarette away.

"Sure, I'll have to go get my stuff from my house first though."

"Cool, let's go." Frank is staying round tonight! I try not to let the excitement show, but it's pretty hard not to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Frank POV**

As we walk to my house, the guys keep questioning me about my life, I didn't mind though, in fact I quite liked the feeling of being interested in. Plus I was really happy that I was staying round at Gerard's, it's the first real sleepover I've ever had. They're the first real friends I've ever had.

They ask me about my last school, about what it was like there, and about life before my dad died, they didn't mention him of course and neither did I. As we got closer and closer to my house, I got even more and more anxious about what mom was going to think about me staying at Gerard's.

"Do you guys mind waiting outside while I get my stuff?" I didn't want them to see my mom when she's drunk, they didn't seem to mind, so I ran upstairs quickly to my room. I get my green day shirt for tomorrow, more cigarettes and my lighter and stuff them in my spare backpack. I quickly scan my room to see if there's anything I've missed, I feel my phone in my pocket and my wallet in my back pocket. I make to leave as I see a glint of something on the floor, my razor. "No," I say this to myself out loud, "you can go without it for one night.".

I run down stairs and quickly scribble a note for my mom in the morning explaining where I am. I walk out the house as soundlessly as I can and make my way towards the guys.

"Got everything, Mary Poppins?" Gerard joked.

"Shut up." I laugh at his joke and he smiles at me. We all walk round to Gerard' which is basically a 4 minute walk away from my house. As we walk up his drive I see that it's a lot bigger than mine, it looks a lot better. Somewhere that you could call it home, rather than just a house. When we walk in the door I hear a woman shout,

"Gerard? Mikey? Is that you? Have you brought Ray round? What do you want to eat? I have cake, pizza, chips, soda, anything that you want!" I see a head poke round a door, "Oh and Gerard, I bought you more cigarettes, just don't tell your father you know how he feels about that."

"Thanks Mom, and yeah Ray's here. Frank is too." Gerard stood out the way so his mom could see me.

"Oh, are you alright dear? Mikey and Gerard told me all about what happened today, that was absolutely horrible what those kids did to you," she gives me a tight, warm hug, "I hope something is going to be done about this. Those children are being let away with murder it's unbelievable." She walks away still talking about the headmaster and "no discipline".

"Sorry about that, she can be a bit..." Gerard couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"Welcoming? Kind? I think she's awesome. You're lucky to have a mom like that." Shit. I still hadn't told them about my mom.

"Oh well, you guys go upstairs, me and Mikey will bring up some food." I follow Ray up the stairs, past one landing and up to the next. He goes into a room and I follow. You could hardly see the walls for posters, a desk was covered in lots of sheets of paper with drawings all over them, there was a piano in the corner with a guitar and band shirts lined the floor.

"I'm guessing this is Gerard's room?" I ask Ray

"Yeah, his and Mikey's rooms are completely different."

"What is Mikey's crystal clean with no mess?"

"Yep, it's right next door." he nods to the door and I look into the next room, it was perfectly neat and tidy, the only sign of mess is the bass lying on the ground. I go back into Gerard's room,

"Jees, how does he live in that?" Ray laughs, he sits himself down on Gerard's desk chair while I go check out his drawings. They are incredible, I see many that resemble himself, Ray and Mikey. I also see one that looks like me a bit.

"Does Gerard draw comics and stuff?" all the characters looked like they came straight out of a comic book.

"Yeah, he's right into all that. He even has a collection in his cupboard, it's about the only thing that's organised in this room." I laugh as Gerard and Mikey walk in with pizza, soda cans and chips. Gerard has a packet in his mouth and I realise that his teeth are so small and cute, but he's just cute in general.

We eat pizza, talk and watch movies for most of the night. During Jaws Mikey had gone to sleep,

"Bless him, he's never been able to do an all nighter." Gerard says and I laugh, he's really funny.

Soon after Ray had fallen asleep too. It was just me and Gerard. Once Jaws had finished, he asked,

"What do you wanna do?" I knew what I really wanted to do, but I wasn't going to say that in a million years.

So I say, "I dunno what do you wanna do?" I watched him think for a moment then he grabs a cigarette and lights it.

"Do you want some?" He asks me, I shuffle up beside him and his hand accidentally touches my butt, he doesn't make any move to move it but he does blush a little.

"Yeah, please." He hands me it over and I take one draw and give it back. "Thanks." he takes another draw and blows it in my face, I just breath it in and blow it right back at him.

"You know how to play you little motherfucker." He winks at me, he fucking winked at me. Holy shit, he looked so hot. He blows it in my face again, I breath it in and hold it. "Okay, let's keep it going this time." I blow it back at him, this keeps on going until our noses are almost touching. He blows the smoke out to the side and says, "Frank, I don't want this to be awkward, but I really like you." my heart almost broke my ribcage.

"I like you too... Gee" he leans in

"Gee, I like that nickname." I start to lean in too

"Dude, shut up and kiss me already." Our lips meet. It was the most perfect kiss with the most perfect person. My first kiss. We only break for air and when we do, I look into his green eyes and he looks into mine. We don't say anything, he lifts his hand up and brushes my hair back behind my ear. His hand then rests on the side of my face, and he pulls me in for another long, passionate kiss. I'm in heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Gerard's POV**

I woke up, laying on my floor, staring underneath my bed. I feel someone's arm on my waist, underneath my own arm. Frank. And then I remember. I lay there, smiling stupidly at all the dusty junk underneath my bed until Frank stirs behind me, taking his arm off me and flipping over. I stand up as quietly as I can, trying not to wake anyone up as I go over to my desk, take a fresh sheet of paper and start drawing my millionth drawing of Frank. But this time, it isn't from my imagination. He looks so quiet and content while he's sleeping, so wrapped up in his own little fantasy world, not giving a damn about his problems.

While I'm sketching, I look over at my clock, it reads 5:28am. I'm glad it's starting to get brighter in the mornings, or I wouldn't have been able to see Frank in my all ready dark bedroom. The initial stages off my drawing is almost done when Mikey starts to wake up, I hastily shove away any signs that I was drawing and pull out a comic book. I watch him over the top as he sits up and stretches.

"H-how long have you been up Gerard?" he asks, yawning

"Shhh!" I point to Ray and Frank, "Not long, I've just been reading." I whisper, I hold up the comic so he can see. He looks at my clock then starts to wake Ray up. "Mikey, what are you doing? Let him sleep!" I hiss, so as to not wake up Frank.

"We have school today, dumbass." He says, as he goes to wake up Frank

"It's fine Mikey, just leave him, we'll get them later, it's too early." I mainly didn't want to disturb Frank, but also I wouldn't want to be woken up so early.

"Fine, but Ray's awake now anyway," he says as a very tired looking Ray sits up slowly and rubs his eyes, his afro bigger than its usual size. "it's only fair we wake up Frank."

I sigh and gesture him to get on with it. I pretend to be reading my comic when he wakes Frank. Mikey basically shoves him over and tells him to wake up.

"For fuck sake Mikey." I get out my chair and rub my eyes, I go over to Frank and kneel down. "Sorry dude, Mikey isn't the best at waking people," I glare at Mikey "do you want any coffee? Anything you want?" Frank opens his eyes, looks at me for a moment then smiles.

"Coffee would be great thanks." he sits up, looking around, "What's the time?"

"It's almost 5:45." Mikey says

Frank looks at me like I'm mad, "Why'd you wake me at this time?" he says

"Well, I woke up. Mikey woke up, then he woke up Ray and thought it would be unfair not to wake you." I look over to where Mikey's standing and realise Ray has almost went back to sleep on my chair. "Maybe it's a bit too early to have coffee, I was going to get some but now I can't be bothered."

Frank yawns and lies back down, "Same."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Gerard's POV**

I try to think desperately of a way to get Mikey and Ray out of my room without being mean. Got it.

"Ray? Don't you want a bed to sleep on?" he opens his eyes slowly and finds me with his sleepy eyes.

"That," he yawns widely, which just makes him look even more like a lion "is a good idea."

"We could always go through to my room Ray? These guys could have Gerard's bed?" Mikey asks him, this is going even better than I planned. Ray nods and slowly makes his way through next door, Mikey shuts the door behind him as he walks out.

"I see what you did there." Frank smirks up at me from the floor, I go and find the drawing I started earlier to quickly get the shading started while he was still laying on the floor. "Are you drawing me?" I hear what he asks me but I don't really _hear_ it, I'm concentrating too hard. I finish the bit I'm on, when I put my pen down Frank immediately crawls onto my bed and makes himself comfy. I go over and lay next to him. I turn my head and plant a kiss on his neck and he giggles,

"Don't do that, it tickles." So, naturally, I did it again and again until he was squirming around, trying to push me away from his neck. "Gerard! Stop it."

I kiss his neck again and say, "But you're smiling, you must love it." He looks at me and puts on a grumpy face,

"Gerard," he says in a put-on deep voice, I burst out laughing, he breaks a smile as well but he quickly recomposes his face, "Gerard, stop it."

"Urgh, you're such a killjoy Frank." I pout at him.

He leans in and kisses my forehead, "I know." he says. Our eyes lock again, I swear I feel some sort of connection when we do. He lays down next to me as I put my arm on his waist, I don't break contact with his eyes.

"I swear I could look into your eyes all day, Frank."

"I don't think I could do the same, Gee, I just wouldn't be able to resist kissing you." I smile as he runs his hand through my tangled hair. "I've never gotten this close to anyone in my entire life and I've only known you for less than a day and we're this close. You don't even know my last name." he breaks eye contact with me, I see in his eyes something change when he does, "In fact no one's ever known _me_. I've never had a friend or..." his voice tails away. I hate the pain I'm seeing in his eyes because I've been through it before.

I put my hand to his chin and bring his face up towards mine, I give him a kiss and say, "Frank, I want you to know that from now on I will always be here for you no matter what the consequences. I'm sure Ray and Mikey will be too, but I am here the whole time, 24/7, non-stop, here for you. You'll never be alone again. I mean every single word, Frankie. You deserve so much better than being alone, and so much more than the scars and burns on your arms," he winces, ashamed, and turns away, but I carry on, "Frank, listen to me." I turn his head back towards mine and wait until he's looking me in the eye, "There is absolutely nothing on this earth that is worth hurting yourself over, no matter what it is. Everyone feels exactly like you do at one point in their lives, I have as well." I roll down my sleeve and show him the faded marks along my arm. "But it's us, the strong ones that get through it, that carry on, that keep fighting, that rebel against the people that make you feel this way because in the end it's really them that are wrong. And when the time comes for them to feel this way, they'll crumble because they haven't had shit in their lives to deal with 'cause they're the ones who've caused it. You don't deserve this Frank and I'm not letting you feel this way anymore." I look straight into his eyes before hugging him close, I whisper in his ear, "I know we've just met, but dammit, Frank I love you." I feel him start to cry in my arms and I let him have some air. I wipe the tears away from his eyes as I say, "Damn, I knew I was bad at speeches but I never knew I could make someone cry."

"No, I'm happy Gerard, I'm so fucking happy," he beams at me while he keeps crying, "thank you." he pulls me in for a tight hug and we stay there locked in each other's arms until he calms down. Once he's stopped crying, he pulls away and says, "Gee, I love you too.". He looks awkwardly down at his hands, then up at me again. "And by the way, my last name is Iero."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Frank's POV**

- I hope you're enjoying the story so far! :) I'm sorry about the gap of a couple days there, I was away camping, but I'm back now! Please give reviews and if you see something wrong with the story please let me know ^_^ Thanks! -

Me, Gee, Mikey and Ray all walk to school together that morning. Gee and I aren't going to tell anyone we're together just yet, so we can only be ourselves when we're alone. When we get to the gates I wait behind to have a cigarette, Gerard waits with me.

"Do you wanna just bump school today?" that does sound good, so I nod. We walk - one of my hands in Gerard's, the other holding my cigarette - away from the school.

"Where do you wanna go?" I ask him

"I haven't seen your room yet." he grins at me while we walk, I really don't want him to go to my house. It's where my mom's booze is, it's where I hurt myself, I hate that place and it's the last I wanted to show Gerard.

"I don't know Gee," he pouted at me "okay, if you really want to. I think my mom's at work so it'll be empty."

We walk in, I try to get Gerard quickly up to my room but he naturally wants to look around. You can see the beer cans lying around, the stains on the couch where my mom has been too drunk to even hold a can anymore and the stench of drugs hangs in the air. He stands in the middle of the room, looking around at the mess. I see his eyes linger on a obvious blood stain on the carpet.

"This was a bad idea, let's go." I say, I can't stand it anymore, I start to walk to the door.

"Frank, why don't we go up to your roo-"

"No. Gerard, that's worse. Let's go. Now. Please." he looks shocked at my stern tone,

"Alright, let's go." we walk out my house and I breathe a sigh of relief

"I'm sorry, it's just I haven't been in there for a while and I hated seeing what my mom-"

"Frank, it's okay. You needed a breather, I understand." but he doesn't, he really doesn't.

"Let's just go up to my room." Gerard doesn't even say anything, but nods. I walk quickly through the house, not even looking at that room we were in. I get into my room and quickly close the door behind Gerard.

"It's not anything like your room, it sucks, I haven't had time to tidy or anything." I try to kick my razor underneath my bed, but Gerard sees the light reflect off of it.

"You don't need to hide that from me Frank, I know what it's like." he sits on my bed, he's so understanding, I'm so lucky.

"I know, it's just, it makes me uncomfortable."

"I know." he says, I sit next to him and he puts his arm around me. I nuzzle my head into his neck and he plants a kiss on my forehead. I look up and our eyes make that powerful connection again.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"When you think about it, don't you think it's weird how we just met yesterday, and we're this close today?"

"Actually, when I think about it, it's not weird at all." I smile at him, and that makes him smile. His hair falls in front of his eyes, so I brush it back again, I don't want to stop looking in his eyes. Gerard's eyes flicker down to my lips and I don't miss a beat, I press my lips against his. He takes the kiss deeper and I follow, soon, we're lying down, me on top of him, making out vigorously. I take off my jumper because it was getting in the way, it meant showing my scars, but I couldn't care less. All I wanted to do was kiss Gerard, not just his lips any bit of showing flesh I could find. His face and his neck were all I could get at, so I took off his jumper for him, his shirt following afterward.

"Someone's excited." he teased me

"What? Do you not like it?" I smirked at him, I didn't give him a chance to answer because I was kissing him so much, I knew he liked it anyway. I started working my way down, kissing his neck and shoulders and then he gets my shirt off. Gerard sits up, with me still on his lap, and wraps his arms around me, making our bare skin collide. He puts one hand behind my head and we kiss again, his fingers getting lost in my hair. My hands clench and squeeze his back as we kiss each other.

Suddenly, I hear a door open and close downstairs, I put a finger to my lips and climb off Gerard.

"But, Frank-" he whined

"Shhh!" whoever it was, must've heard us as I hear the footsteps stop.

"Frank? Is that you upstairs?" I heard her voice call up from beneath my feet. Shit. It's my mom.

- If you didn't see the Harry Potter reference, then you need to watch Harry Potter XD Anyway, I hope you're liking it so far, and be sure to follow my Instagram MCR fandom account: . Thanks guys, love you all 3 -


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Frank's POV**

"Yeah, it's just me!" I motion to Gerard to get his shirt back on, quickly, my mom hates gay people.

"I heard another voice, is someone up there with you?"

"Uh, yeah. It's Gerard, a friend I made at school yesterday!" I realise I'm still shirtless as I hear her coming up the stairs, I have my shirt half on when she walks in,

"You made a friend...?" her voice trails as she sees that I'm almost half naked and that my hair is a mess. "Frank what's going on?"

"What? Nothing, my back was itchy." I feel my face redden, she'll know I'm lying.

"No, you're hiding something from me. Why?" she's angry, really angry.

"I'm not hiding anything, why would you think that?"

"Frank tell me right now, if you've got something going on with this boy-" I look at Gerard, he's sitting awkwardly, not really looking at anything. "There is! You- you're... gay!?" I don't answer her. I'd be in worse trouble if I lied and she found out. "You ARE!?" I nod, she grabs my arm roughly and starts pulling me out the door, "Come here, right now!" she yanks me out the door and slams it behind me. She stares at me for a second before slapping me, full force, on the cheek. And again. "Frank. Iero. Don't you ever, EVER, think of even touching THAT," she points into my room, "little FAGGOT _ever again_. You aren't _gay_. You're just imagining it. _He_ manipulated you. _He_ _made_ you think you were gay." she spat out the words like they were poison in her mouth, I'd had enough.

"_No._ I _chose_ to be a 'faggot'. I _chose_ to be gay. I_ want_ to be gay. And I'm not changing it just because YOU want me to! I love Gerard and there's nothing you can do to change that!" she looked at if she had got slapped.

"Get out. Get out of this house. Get your things and go, you're not my son."

"I'll _gladly_ leave this hellhole." I walk quickly around her and back into my room, Gerard sits on my bed, eyes wide open in horror. "C'mon Gee, can you help me get my stuff?" he nods silently and gathers some things up and sets them on my bed.

"Frank? Are you- are you... alright?" I had been sitting on the kerb outside Gerard's house for at least half an hour, absolutely fuming. He had went inside to give me some peace for a while.

"Of course, Gerard! I'm fine! Just great!" I say, I regret it as soon as I say it.

"I'm sorry, it was a pretty stupid question." he sits down beside me, "I asked my parents if you could stay round here for a couple weeks, and they said that it was fine, only if you want to of course."

"Of course I want to Gee," I smile up at him, "thank you." he leans down and gives me a small kiss.

"Do you wanna go inside?" he says. I nod and we stand up, as we walk up to his house, a sudden thought comes to me,

"Wait, do your parents know about us?"

"I sorta had to explain that to them when I had to explain about you staying over for so long. Not in detail or anything, just that there were complications at home and you needed somewhere to stay. But anyway," we step over the threshold of his home, "they're fine with it. I've had boyfriends before." I love Gerard's house, it just feels so welcoming and, well, home-y. "We'll need to go to school tomorrow though, Dad's quite picky about that and he wasn't pleased when he found out I skipped today."

"Yeah, that's fine." I guess I'll have to go back sometime.


End file.
